


Zap!

by SpellWolf



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual, Bisexual Tony Stark, Black Widow - Freeform, Break Up, Captain America - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Hawkeye - Freeform, Iron Man - Freeform, M/M, Mixed feelings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Avengers (2012), Sorry Not Sorry, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Stony - Freeform, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellWolf/pseuds/SpellWolf
Summary: All you had to do was touch your other half and zap! Literally, you got an electric shock and some lovely blue patterns wherever you happened to touch.Tony never thought he would get a soulmate until he did, and as luck would have it, it would be the good old Captain America! How could two people be so different and yet so perfect for each other?





	1. Zap

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my second fic! I hope you guys like it! I'm not planning for this one to be as long as the last, but you never know! I'll post updates every Tuesday as usual <3  
> If anyone is interested I have just started posting an original on Tapastic and Patreon, so please check it out and give me a like it would mean the world to me! <3  
> https://tapas.io/series/121845  
> https://patreon.com/SpellWolf?utm_medium=social&utm_source=twitter&utm_campaign=creatorshare2

Soulmates.  
That was what everyone obsessed over. All you had to do was touch your other half and zap! Literally, you got an electric shock and some lovely blue patterns wherever you happened to touch. Naturally, it had to be actual skin to skin contact for this to work. But it was believed that the other person was your soulmate, your other half, your perfect match. It was written in all the love stories, all the romance movies, everything. It made big new when a celebrity got a soul mate, or when they didn’t.  
Tony had always been in the news, more often about him having a soulmate, recently. Since he was a baby, being Howards Stark’s genius son definitely had its flaws, but constantly being front page news was right up in the top five. Still Tony didn’t let it bother him. Anyway, he had bigger fish to fry. Like the Chitauri aliens that were currently attacking New York. Why is it always New York? Tony thought to himself as he blasted an alien in the face with one of his repulsors.  
Then there was the nuke. Tony’s heart made the decision before his mind. He tried to call Pepper, but she didn’t pick up. Tony knew she wasn’t his soulmate, but he still loved her. The last thing he heard was JARVIS (His AI)’s voice.  
He woke up to the Hulk growling in his face!  
“Please tell me nobody kissed me!” Tony gasped, making everyone snicker.  
After a pit stop at the shawarma joint, the group of hero’s eating in total silence, too worn out to try and make conversation. They all went back to SHIELD HQ, showered, changed and met up for debrief. Fury didn’t keep them long surprisingly, too worn out himself to really care. They all filed out of the room and started to say their goodbyes.  
“You know, I’m thinking about changing Stark tower.” Tony started.  
“Oh yeah? To what?” Rogers huffed, clearly still unimpressed with Tony’s attitude.  
“Thought I’d change the name… maybe call it Avengers tower.” He stated simply. “You’d all have your own floors there of course if you ever needed a place to crash.”  
The others, including Steve, all looked pretty shocked.  
“I err, that’d be great Stark.” Barton was the first to speak, rubbing the back of his neck as he did. “I don’t really feel like going home anyway. It just wouldn’t be the same…” He drifted off, face closing off as he began to think of Phil Coulson, Clint’s soulmate.  
“It’s alright Clint, we’re all here to support you.” Natasha smiled as she rubbed soothing circles onto his arm. He smiled weakly at her. She then looked up and glared at the other men who all immediately chimed in with their agreements to her statement.  
“Thanks, Tasha, just doesn’t feel real, I thought it would hurt more.” He whimpered quietly.  
“Well on that depressing thought. You can come along whenever you need, Barton.” Tony averted, thumping the blond on his shoulder.  
“Clint.” He said. “Call me Clint, everyone.” The archer looked up smiling at the group.  
“Bruce.” The doctor spoke up, shaking everyone’s hand.  
“Natasha.” The spy smiled following suit.  
“Thor.” The god boomed, “Might I say it has been an honor to fight by your sides.”  
“Steve.” The Captain smiled shyly.  
“Well, you all know who I am!” Tony snorted as he too shook hands. Steve extended his hand to Tony who smiled nonchalantly and reached out his hand. As soon as they touched there was a flash and they both jumped back, eyes wide as blue lines snaked their way from their fingertips up to the center of their forearms. “What?!” Tony gasped as Steve blanched, he honest to god looked like he was about to be sick. “No, wait what just happened? That can’t have happened. I don’t have a… I can’t have… what?!” Tony was talking a mile a minute.  
“Tony calm down will you!” Natasha cautioned. “That, right there means, that you and Steve are soulmates.” She stated simply.  
“I know that much thank you!” Tony spat as he tried to take in what had just happened.  
“I suggest you go into that room there, sit down and talk.” She ordered, ushering the two men inside and shutting the door behind her. Tony and Steve both stood in silence for a minute, Tony trying desperately to think of something to say to his childhood idol slash man who he resented.  
“Err so…” Tony started, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.  
“Yeah, look Tony… I don’t know how this is possible, but it’s happened and we need to deal with it.” Steve stated matter of factly in his Captain America voice.  
“I couldn’t agree more,” Tony said. He felt a slight pull, causing him to take a step closer to the super soldier.  
“I don’t really know what the deal is with same sex soulmates in this day and age, but in my day they were strictly platonic.” Steve continued, taking a step closer to Tony.  
“Well safe to say that is a very out dated view Captain.” Tony scoffed.  
“It is?” Steve questioned, taking another step closer.  
“Yep,” Tony replied, mirroring Steve, they were now standing extremely close. “People realized that so called ‘platonic’ relationships were never really platonic unless they were with two asexual soulmates. So people just got over it.” Tony shrugged. “Besides I may be with Pepper but I’m pretty damn bisexual.”  
“Asexual, bisexual?” Steve quizzed his eyebrows rising alarmingly high.  
“Oh right course, you were from the forties where straight was the only sexuality.” Tony rolled his eyes. “Asexual is where people aren’t sexually attracted to other people and bisexual is where you're attracted to both girls and boys,” Tony explained, wiggling his eyebrows. “There’s a lot of jargon, I’ll catch you up sometime.” Tony winked.  
“Right…” Steve blinked slowly.  
“Yeah, not sure how you feel about that, but whatever, dear old dad wasn’t too happy about it, I’m guessing that your views are pretty similar?”  
“I wouldn’t be so quick to judge if I were you Stark.” Steve scolded. “I may be from the forties but it doesn’t mean I believe what the majority of people believed back then.” He continued, his tone getting more and angrier. “Besides, I was in the army, I have been with men before, and if it was more accepted I would have probably preferred it.” Steve stopped himself, covering his mouth with his hand as he realized he definitely said more than he intended.  
“Is that so?” Tony asked as he took a step closer to Steve. “So, what do we do?” Tony asked tilting his head up slightly.  
“Well… we… we…” Steve whispered as slowly they leaned in towards each other, letting their lips meet, brushing once, twice before crashing into each other, arms wrapping around each other’s waists, pulling the other closer still. Steve felt Tony’s tongue across his lips and opened his mouth, letting the genius in. Their tongues twirling together, causing a moan from each man. Said moans seemed to cause them to come back to themselves, pausing mid kiss and jumping apart. Steve blushing deep scarlet and Tony coughing.  
“That was not planned!” Tony laughed nervously.  
“No definitely not.” Steve agreed, not looking Tony in the eye.  
“I have a girlfriend.” Tony blurted.  
“Good for you…” Steve laughed bitterly.  
“Look, I guess we should be grown-ups about this right? So why don’t you come back to the tower with me and we can discuss this like adults? Preferably with a bottle of whiskey!” Tony added under his breath, however that didn’t stop Steve, with his super solider enhancements from hearing. He sighed deeply.  
“I guess you’re right Stark.”  
“Tony… call me Tony.” Tony smiled up shyly, though he’d never been shy before in his life! Steve looked up and smiled. They stared into each other's eyes, for a long while, neither saying anything. It wasn’t until a knock at the door that they both jumped, hurriedly looking away.  
“Come on guys, you better not be fucking in there!” Clint laughed. Steve’s eyes went wide.  
“Wha…” He started.  
“I guess you’ll get used to that sorta language?” Tony tried shrugging as he walked by opening the door to a smug looking Clint. “Come on then, let’s go.”


	2. That's Interesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony find out something new about their newly formed bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has read, kudo'd and bookmarked!   
> I'm not sure how long this story will be, I hadn't intended it to be that long but who knows! What do you guys want?  
> Also, any prompts or anything you'd like to see then leave a comment and I'll see what I can do. Enjoy <3

The drive back was silent and when they got to the tower, the tower itself was pretty beat up. “You know I’m thinking we’re better off in Malibu!” Tony laughed looking up at the damaged tower. “Well let me grab some things and call the plane, then we’ll head off alright?”  
“Err sure?” Clint said, looking over at Steve.  
“Plane?” Steve questioned.  
“Yeah, my plane… so give me like 10 minutes, 20 tops!” Tony said as he made his way inside.  
“Tony I don’t think this is very safe…” Steve cautioned, following close behind, Clint, on the other hand, stayed right where he was.  
“Probably not.” Tony snorted continuing to climb through the rubble.  
“Come on, whatever it is I’m sure you can leave it behind,” Steve said grabbing Tony’s arm. Tony stopped immediately. Turning to look at Steve. Tony stared into his ocean blue eyes and the world seemed to stop. That was until Mister Clint Barton decided to interrupt again.  
“Err guys, I get that it is probably pretty hard for you two to keep your hands off each other but we should leave….”   
“N, no it's not!” Steve insisted, dropping Tony’s arm as if it had burnt him.  
“Gee thanks, Cap!” Tony snarled, walking back out the building, and pulling his phone out of his pocket. Steve closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose before taking a deep breath and following Tony out of the building.   
“This way.” Tony hissed as he pushed past Clint, who had the decency to look slightly guilty. He turned his head and gave Steve an apologetic smile before following behind the genius who was storming off round the side of the building.   
“Err Tony…” Clint called but quickly stopped when Tony held up a finger. He was talking quickly to someone on the phone, he sounded pretty angry. Steve caught up with him and gave him a confused look. Clint just shrugged.   
“Right, the plane will be ready soon,” Tony stated glancing over towards Clint and Steve, turning quickly back to look at the building, he raised his phone back up to his head. “JARVIS mark 8.”   
Clint couldn’t hear what this Jarvis was saying but Steve could.  
“Sir, the mark 8 is currently still only a prototype.”   
“I don’t care, I’m not leaving it here for anyone to grab! Just send it up J.”   
“Of course sir.”  
There was a rumbling and some bits of concrete falling, then through the window crashed an Iron Man suit, slowly encasing Tony from the feet up, the pieces clunking as they clicked into place.   
“Wow,” Clint whispered his mouth hanging open.  
“Yeah.” Steve agreed, he even looked mildly impressed. Tony grinned inside of the suit.   
“Well, I wasn’t gonna leave it behind! The rest of my suit stuff is in Malibu.” Tony said, the suit making his voice sound electronic.  
“Alright, then let’s go to the airport,” Clint says, shrugging his shoulders.  
“A car is coming to get you guys in a bit so stay here,” Tony said starting up his boots, hovering a few feet in the air. “See you there!” He saluted before flying away.  
“Did he just…” Clint started as they watched him fly away.  
“Yes… yes, he did.” Steve ground out, jaw clenched.  
When they arrived at the airport Steve and Clint got out of the car and looked up at the plane which was parked in front of them. Clint whistled and started to ascend up the stairs, Steve following slowly behind. “Nice!” Clint cheered as he slumped down in one of the plush leather chairs. Steve glanced around awkwardly.   
“Take a seat.” Tony’s voice sounded from behind him. Steve whipped around and saw Tony, sans Iron-Man suit.  
“Thanks, err Tony…” Steve started “About what I said earlier, I didn’t…”  
“Don’t worry Capsicle, no harm done!” Tony interrupted. “I don’t particularly want to touch you either, so the feelings mutual.” He smiled his media perfected smile and gestured towards a seat. “Take a seat, we’re taking off soon.” Steve was slightly taken aback but sat down begrudgingly. You’re really screwing this up Steve, your soulmate doesn’t even want to touch you! He mentally scolded himself.  
Tony walked as far away from Steve as he could and sat down, pulling out a StarkPad and beginning to tap away on it. Steve sighed as he watched Tony work. Then the plane’s engines started up making Steve tense up. Tony all of a sudden looked up, an eyebrow cocked as he looked over at Steve.   
“Well, that was unexpected,” Tony said aloud as he got up and came to sit next to Steve. “You alright there Cap?” Tony asked.  
“Fine.” Steve hissed through gritted teeth. “Just don’t like flying.”   
“Yeah, I can tell,” Tony mumbled reaching a tentative hand towards Steve’s. Steve nodded his permission and Tony placed his hand on top of Steve’s, which was slowly tightening on to the arm rest. “I err… I felt your… unease.”   
“You what?” Steve asked shocked.  
“Yeah, I felt what you were feeling,” Tony concluded looking away. “Didn’t like it, so I thought I’d try and take your mind off of it.”   
“Thanks,” Steve mumbled. “So… err…how can you feel my feelings?”  
“I think I may be of help here!” Clint piped up smirking from his seat.   
“Oh yeah?” Tony called back, “get over here then and enlighten us!” Clint huffed out a sigh as he carefully made his way over to the other two men, holding onto the head rests of the chairs as they were still ascending.   
“Well,” Clint said, dropping into a seat. “Sometimes soulmates have certain connections, like being able to feel each other’s feelings, or being able to send thoughts to one another, or in my case, I can… could feel when Phil was near.” Clint finished sadly.   
“Right, so I’m gonna feel this guy’s fear whenever he gets on a plane! Great!” Tony huffed, annoyed.   
“Can you feel it now?” Clint asked.  
“No.” Tony rolled his eyes.  
“Probably because Steve isn’t scared anymore.” Clint finished, Tony looked over at Steve who shrugged, a small smile on his lips.  
“I stopped feeling scared as soon as you touched me.” He admitted quietly, glancing at his and Tony’s hands that were still touching. Tony slowly lifted his hand off of Steve’s and as soon as they were no longer touching the fear settled back in. Tony quickly placed his hand back onto Steve’s, giving it a tight squeeze.   
“So err, guess we’ll just sit like this then?” Tony asked.   
“Sorry.” Steve murmured, blushing slightly. After about ten minutes of silence, Tony let out a frustrated sigh.  
“I can’t do this! Here.” He said placing Steve’s hand on his thigh and pulling the StarkPad back out. Steve blushed again and looked at Clint for help. Clint just smirked and continued to play on his phone.   
They sat like that for the rest of the flight and Steve even managed to nod off a couple of times, waking up whenever Tony would shift in his chair, causing Steve’s hand to move slightly.  
When the plane finally landed, “See it wasn’t that bad Cap!” Tony had said standing quickly, the trio had all gotten into a car, Tony with the Iron-man armor in a case. The car journey was a silent one, no one really wanting to be the one to break the silence.


	3. Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper and Tony talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So don't get me wrong I love Pepper, but for Steve and Tony to work she can't really be in the picture!

Once they arrived at Tony’s Malibu house they all piled out the car. The front door opened and a strawberry blond woman, Pepper, Steve remembered, ran out and jumped into Tony’s arms, hugging him tightly as tears ran down her face.

“Hey, it’s okay.” He murmured to her.

“Okay?” She asked, her voice shrill. “How is any of this okay? Tony, you nearly died! I nearly lost you!” Steve and Clint glanced at each other, uncomfortable at the exchange.

“But I didn’t!” Tony started. “Anyway, I tried to call...”

“You tried to… Antony Edward Stark do you really think that a phone call would have been the right way to tell me you were flying into space?!” She cried, slapping his chest.

“No, but it would have been nice to hear your voice.”

“Tony…” Pepper sighed, defeated. “Look, I’m sorry I didn’t answer, I was too busy watching you on the news.”

“Well, there’s always next time.” He smiled weakly.

“Next time! What do you mean next time?” Pepper responded, her voice getting louder and louder.

“Pep, come on, why don’t we talk about this later?” Tony asked, flicking his eyes over to where Steve and Clint were standing. Pepper looked over at the two men who were trying their best to look anywhere but at Tony and herself.

“You’re right.” She turned towards the other two, wiped her face and fixed her hair. “Pepper Potts, nice to meet you.” She introduced herself in her most professional tone, extending her hand towards them. Steve and Clint glanced at each other again before extending their own hands and in turn shook Peppers.

“Clint Barton.”

“Steve Rogers, it’s lovely to meet you, mam.”

“Steve Rogers, as in Captain America?” Pepper asked looking over at Tony.

“The very same.” Tony drawled, waving a hand nonchalantly. Pepper caught sight of the blue lines on his hand. Tony clocked this and quickly spoke. “So err, Clint and Steve need somewhere safe to stay for a little while, I said they could crash in a spare room. This way!” He said walking quickly away. Pepper caught up to him quickly. “Let me get them into a room and then we’ll talk about it, please?” He whispered. She just nodded, her mouth pressed into a firm line as she walked ahead.

“So JARVIS will give you the grand tour a little later on,” Tony said as they walked through the front door. The house was extremely modern, clean and white. The furniture all streamlines and immaculate. There was a number of Art pieces on the walls which Steve very much appreciated as he looked around quickly. Tony led them up a big staircase. “So mine and Pepper’s bedroom is at the end of the hall, but you guys can stay in this one,” Tony said opening the door to a large room, it had two large beds, and a closet, other than that it was pretty bare. There was a large window on the opposite side of the room which looked out onto the sea. “There’s a bathroom through there.” Tony gestured to the door in the corner of the room. “Make yourselves at home, I’m just going to…err talk to Pepper about all this.” Tony waved his hand, which now had blue lines zig zagging across it.

“Good luck!” Clint called as Tony left the room.

 

 

Tony walked down the stairs to the living room where Pepper was sitting on the couch staring into space, her face portraying no emotion at all. “Pep?” Tony asked, walking around to sit next to her. Pepper turned around to face him.

“So who is it?” She asked, her voice cracking slightly.

“Does it matter?”

“Of course it matters Tony.”

“I still love you. I still want to be with you.” Tony pressed, reaching out his hand and placing it on Peppers' knee.

“But for how long?” She asked as a single tear escaped and slowly slid its way down her face.

“For as long as you’ll let me. Pepper, I don’t want to be with him, hell, he doesn’t even like me!”

“So it’s a guy then? God Tony, I don’t know if I can do this!” Pepper stood up and started to walk away. Tony quickly joined her, catching her hand and holding on.

“Pepper, please.” He begged, letting his own tears escape.

“Tony, when you went into that worm hole, I didn’t know what to do, I felt so, so helpless! I don’t know if I can go through that again, and now I find out you have a soulmate! Who is it?” She asked again.

“It doesn’t matter,” Tony replied.

“Yes. Yes, it does. It matters to me.”

“Well, it doesn’t to me.” Tony insisted.

“It’s one of them.” She stated.

“What?”

“One of the Avengers.”

“Pepper please,” Tony begged.

“Which one is it Tony?”

“Pepper.”

“Is it one of the ones you’ve brought home? They both had soul marks. Actually, I don’t remember anything about Captain America having a soulmate... Oh!” She gasped, her hand coming up to cover her mouth.

“Pepper, please just give me a moment to explain.”

“Explain? Explain what? That Captain America is your soulmate? The guy you adored as a kid, but hated as an adult is your soulmate? Captain America, the first superhero… How on earth am I supposed to compete with that?” She ranted.

“You’re not Pepper because you don’t have to. I love you. I do not love him!”

“Not yet.” She whispered. “But you will Tony. You will. I’m sorry this is just a lot for me to take in and deal with right now, what with you almost dying and all. I’m going to stay at Happy’s for a while. It’ll give me some time to think.”

“Pepper please,” Tony whispered.

“I love you, Tony.” She said as she walked past him, kissing him briefly. Tony just stood there. He heard Pepper walk up the stairs, and then after a while walk down them, closing the door on her way out. It wasn’t until there was a hand on his shoulder that he moved. Flinching away from the hand, which belonged to Steve, and looking around wildly.

“I have a lot of work to do, sorry I’ll be in my workshop if you need anything, anything at all, help yourself. JARVIS can order anything that isn’t in the house.” Tony rambled as he turned and fled down to his workshop. Steve called his name but he didn’t really hear. As soon as he got into the workshop he told JARVIS to lock down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read, kudo'd, bookmarked and subscribed I love you all!! <3  
> Any comments on anything would be much appreciated!!


	4. Drunkard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony drowns out his feelings and Steve has to deal with it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a filler chapter, to be honest, nothing much happens but I kinda needed it for the story to progress a little.  
> There will eventually be more juicy things coming soon I promise!!  
> Also, my uni starts again in October so I'm not sure how much time I will have and whether I will be able to keep to updating weekly but I promise I will keep updating until this story is finished!! <3

After about four hours of Tony being down in the workshop, Steve had had enough. It just wasn’t healthy for him to be working so hard straight after a battle. But no matter what Steve said JARVIS would just not let him in. Steve was losing his patience.

“TONY! Just let me in!” Steve shouted into the frosted glass. He had no doubt that Tony could both see and hear him. Steve balled up his fist and was about to knock/punch the glass when the door opened, much to Steve surprise. Steve slowly made his way through the door and into the workshop. Looking around he could see machines, robots, and tables covered the floor. In one of the corners was Tony, sat on a scraggly looking couch, a couple of empty glass bottles on the floor and one-half empty one in his hand. His eyes were blood shot, his cheeks tear stained and he was also swaying slightly. Steve approached Tony slowly, making sure he was in Tony’s line of sight. Tony watched him but didn’t make a move to stop Steve. Steve knelt down in front of Tony and slowly prised the half empty bottle he was clutching out of his hands. Tony let him do it. “Oh, Tony.” Steve sighed. “How much have you had?”

“Sir has had approximately two bottles of whiskey Captain,” JARVIS responded.

“Tony.” Steve scalded gently. Tony replied but it was just incoherent mumbling that Steve could not work out. “Come on, let’s get you to bed.” Steve scooped Tony up and carried him out of the workshop and up to his bedroom. He laid Tony down in his bed and ran and got him a couple of glasses of water. “Drink these, then sleep.” He ordered. Tony nodded and picked up the first glass. Steve turned to leave but stopped when Tony caught hold of his wrist.

“Don’t… please… stay.” Tony managed.

“Okay, okay I’ll stay.” Steve conceded, glancing around the room to find a seat. Tony’s room was simple and light. There was a big window that took up most of the wall looking out at the sea, and a big piece of art on the other side of the room, which reminded Steve of autumn. Other than that the room was pretty bare of technology which seemed to Tony live and breathes. Steve sat on a chair near the bed and looked up at Tony who was nursing his water.

Tony finished both glasses of water and was soon fast asleep. Steve got up and quietly went into the bathroom to look for so Aspirin. God knows that Tony would need it in the morning. Steve found the Aspirin and put two on Tony’s bedside table, along with a fresh glass of water. Steve then went to the kitchen and made Tony a sandwich and found some sort of orange sports drink. He wrapped the sandwich in saran wrap and brought them up to Tony’s room, laying them next to the water and tablets. Steve then settled back into his chair and tried to doze off.

Tony woke up slowly and with a massive head ache. He blinked his eyes open, trying to fight back nausea. The first thing he saw was the Aspirin and water. He sat up and quickly downed the tablets. While he slowly drank the rest of his water he saw the sandwich and bottle of orange liquid. Tony, who was pretty confused by this point looked around his room and saw none other than Steve Rogers asleep in his chair. Tony groaned at the thought that Steve had seen him in such a state. He finished his water and made a start on his next drink while also unwrapping the sandwich. He took a bite, his favorite, ham, cheese, lettuce, and tomato. Tony quickly demolished the sandwich and then got up quietly to go to the bathroom. After he’d peed and brushed his teeth, cause Eugh was his breath bad! He tiptoed back into bed, trying really hard not to wake Steve.

“Tony?” Steve mumbled.

“Yeah?”

“Tony, you’re up?” Steve said, coming round more.

“Yep, thanks for the sandwich and stuff, really hit the spot and err, sorry about last night.” Tony murmured quietly.

“Don’t worry about it.” Steve smiled.

“You didn’t have to stay you know.”

“Oh err, well actually you asked me to.” Steve blushed.

“I did? Sorry, next time just tell my drunk arse to shut up and go to sleep.”

“It’s okay I don’t mind.”

“Did you stay here all night? In that chair?” Tony asked, his eyebrows raised.

“Yes.” Steve blushed again.

“Why?”

“Because you asked me to and you seem so upset and I didn’t like it and I don’t really know why I’m telling you this…” Steve rambled, Tony’s eyes opened wide for a second before he regained his composure.

“Oh, okay. Look I need coffee, what time even is it?”

“It is 10 am sir,” JARVIS replied smoothly.

“10 am? Oh god, I bet Barton is up and destroying the place as we speak! Come on, coffee!” Tony said sliding off the edge of the bed and shooing Steve out of his room so he could get changed. “I’ll meet you in the kitchen in like 5 minutes.”

Tony grabbed a tatty old Iron Maiden t-shirt and some black jeans out of his closet and threw them on before making his way down to the kitchen. He walked in and found Steve sitting at the breakfast bar chatting away with Clint.

“Morning.” Clint grinned as Tony made his way over to the coffee machine which had already produced a steaming mug of black coffee. Tony breathed in the smell before practically downing the whole lot.

“You shouldn’t drink coffee like that, it’ll hurt your stomach.” Steve scolded.

“And you shouldn’t sleep in chairs all night long, especially seeing that you’re like what 90?!” Tony quipped back. Steve just gave Tony a look which said, really?

“You slept in a chair all night?” Clint quizzed.

“Yes, didn’t really think I should leave Tony, he was so drunk he could had choked on his own sick and I didn’t really want our host dying on us.” Steve sassed.

“Ooh hoh!” Tony laughed, “Where did that come from? Mr. All American Boy Scout here has some bite!” Steve just rolled his eyes.

“Still you could have stayed in the bed! Gotten all cozy.” Clint waggled his eyebrows.

“Shut up Legolas, it’s not like that.” Tony retorted.

“Not yet anyway.” Clint winked.

“Anyway, what’s the plan for today?” Steve interrupted.

“Plan? Well J what’s on the agenda for today?”

“Today sir you have two skype meetings, 12 to 1 and 1 to 2, also Director Fury has been trying to get through, I believe he would like to talk to you regarding press conferences. Other than that you have 46 projects currently underway, and 24 items of paper work for Stark Industries which you need to read over and sign, not to mention your repairs on your armor and Stark Tower.” JARVIS concluded.

“Well… I’m pretty busy today, J make a note to start the repairs on the tower, but change the sign, I want it to be the Avengers tower, the plans are in folder AvIn.”

“Certainly sir.”

“So as you can see I’m pretty tied up, but I’ll try and see you both at dinner.” Tony waved as he left to go down to his workshop.

Steve looked over at Clint who raised his eyebrows, a small smile on his lips.

“What?” Steve sassed.

“Woh! I didn’t say anything!” Clint protested, his hands flying up in mock surrender.

“No, but you were thinking something,” Steve grumbled.

“Your right, I was thinking that we have the whole day to ourselves and I’m feeling like not being alone.”

“Alright…” Steve started warily, wondering what on earth the archer had in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! comments and kudo's fuel my writing! <3


	5. The Basics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Steve spend a little bit of time looking into soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter kinda goes into explaining soulmates a bit more. There isn't a great deal of detail so if you want more, let me know!  
> Also I'm really sorry it's late!!! I have no decent excuse other than working late and not wanting to do anything but sleep when I got home!!

Turns out Clint just wanted to go through soulmate stuff.  
“Okay so we’ve got endless resources, we might as well use them. What have you read recently about soulmates?” Clint asked a floundered Steve, who was surrounded by open books and holographic screens.  
“N, nothing.” Steve stuttered. Clint sighed and rolled his eyes.  
“Alright, how about what you and Tony talked about when you first realized you were soulmates?” Clint pressed. Steve blushed furiously at the memory of Tony pressed up against him, their tongues swirling together.  
“Err about sexuality?” Steve answered, not meeting Clint’s eye.  
“Right, okay, fair enough, pretty important. Wanna look into that a bit more first?” Clint asked and Steve just nodded. “You know, I thought I was straight when I met Phil… He err, made me feel very confused and then after our first mission together, with him as my handler, he patted my shoulder to congratulate me and, as you well know, my suit does not have sleeves, so we got zapped. Do you know what I did? After I found out my soulmate was a man?”  
“No?”  
“I ran Steve. I ran right back to my quarters and didn’t come out for a full day. I was so convinced that it was a mistake, I was straight, how could I have a soulmate that was a man? But Phil eventually came to talk to me and one thing led to another, and let’s just say I am no longer straight!” Clint laughed, but his smile soon turned sad as he remembered his late soulmate.  
“I’m sorry Clint,” Steve whispered, placing his hand on Clint’s knee.  
“Don’t be, everything happens for a reason. Anyway…” Clint took a deep breath. “Okay so here is a list of all the different types of sexualities. I don’t pretend to be an expert, so let’s read it together and if you have any questions I can try to answer to the best of my abilities!” Clint grinned. Steve nodded as he began to read the list. It was pretty overwhelming and Steve found himself blush a lot, but after a bit of encouragement from Clint, he was able to ask him some questions and eventually felt like he was understanding things a bit more.  
“So…” Clint started after they had finally finished the article. “Where do you think you fall?” Steve once again blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
“This is all okay now right? All legal and accepted and stuff?”  
“Yep! Accepted by most people and completely legal in this country.”  
“Okay, well I, err, I think I’m…” Steve bit his lip.  
“Steve if you don’t want to say anything that’s okay, I’m not going to force you,” Clint reassured the bigger man.  
“No, it’s alright, I can do this, I think I’m bisexual.” Steve breathed a bit sigh of relief once the words had tumbled out of his mouth.  
“Awesome, that’s one less thing for us to worry about then because Tony Stark is definitely bisexual.” Clint grinned. “So you’re attracted to him? I mean, most of the population is attracted to him…”  
“I err…. I guess.”  
“You guess!?” Clint scoffed.  
“Well, he’s Howard’s son! Howard was my friend, it’s still kinda weird you know… I mean is he an attractive man? Yes, he most definitely is. Would I like to kiss him again? Probably! Do I want to jump into bed with him? Sure!” Steve was rambling, Clint wore an amused smile. Steve eventually stopped himself by slamming his hand over his mouth. “What is wrong with me?”  
Clint barked out a laugh. “You my friend, are sexually attracted to your soulmate and until you, jump into bed with him, as you put it, I think there won’t be too much else on your mind.” He snickered. Steve scowled at him. “Look, let’s look a little more into some of the research involved with soulmates yeah?”  
“Fine.” Steve huffed in annoyance.  
“So some soulmates, with practically strong bonds have special abilities?” Steve asked.  
“Yep. Look, here’s the list, in order of rarity,”  
1\. Being stronger when you are together – 100% of soulmates  
2\. Knowing when your soulmate is near – 70% of soulmates  
3\. Feeling each other’s feelings – 50% of soulmates, “hey that’s what you two have!”  
4\. Seeing glimpses into what the other is thinking – 30% of soulmates  
5\. Being able to communicate via thoughts – 15%, “that would be pretty cool.”  
6\. Healing each other with a kiss – 5%, “now that would come in handy!”  
7\. Knowing about past lives – 1.5%! “Wow, that would be very weird!” Clint finished looking over to Steve.  
“Past lives?”  
“Yeah, like our souls live forever and in each life, we have a soulmate, fate works her wonderful magic and zap! You find them. Each time it’s the same soul, obviously, but a different body. Some people remember those past lives, but yeah, it is pretty rare.” Clint finished.  
“Wow, I’m not sure how that would feel.” Steve agreed. “Hey does it say anything about developing abilities over time?”  
“Err, hang on,” Clint said as he scrolled through the information on the hologram. “Yes, it does! It says that occasionally if a soul bond is particularly strong, abilities can develop over time, especially as they learn to like and love them.”  
“Hmmm.” Steve hummed nodding as he took in the information Clint was giving him.  
Tony had made it in time for dinner. Walking in as Steve had just finished cooking.  
“Smells great, what are we having?” He asked sitting down at the table.  
“Spaghetti bolognese,” Steve replied.  
“Awesome.” Tony grinned as Clint sat down next to him at the table. The three men dug into the food, eating in silence.  
“So what did you guys get up to today?” Tony asked, seemingly interested.  
“Well, Steve and I spent the day researching.” Clint gestured with his fork. “Probably the most I’ve ever studied something ever!” He chuckled. Tony barked out a laugh and Steve smiled.  
“What were you researching?”  
“Err, Steve?”  
“Yeah sure, you can tell him,” Steve confirmed.  
“Sexuality and soulmates.”  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah, turns out I’m bisexual, just like you.” Steve smiled weakly.  
“Well, that’s… err good, well done, good for you.” Tony managed.  
“Thanks, Tony,” Steve answered shyly.  
“Yeah, okay, and we looked into soulmates, and their abilities and stuff. It was pretty cool.” Clint finished interrupting the sudden awkwardness.  
“Right. Well seems like you had a pretty productive day.” Tony concluded.  
“Yep.” Clint nodded, shoving another big mouthful of spaghetti into his mouth.  
“Yeah, we did. Tony?” Steve asked.  
“Yes?”  
“We didn’t mean to make you feel uneasy.”  
“Who said I was feeling uneasy?” Tony defended.  
“No one, but you know I can feel what you feel…”  
“This is stupid, so fucking stupid, I knew I wouldn’t be able to do this. I’m sorry but I can’t deal with all this at the moment.” Tony said standing.  
“Tony wait!” Steve called but Tony left the room without another word.  
“That went well.” Clint spat, his voice lined with sarcasm.  
“Gee thanks for that input Clint.” Steve hissed.  
Clint and Steve finished up dinner and cleaned up.  
“Captain, Sir wishes me to convey a message.” JARVIS piped up.  
“Sure Jarvis go ahead,” Steve replied, glancing over at Clint.  
“Sir wishes for me to tell you that he is sorry he stormed out but he needs a little bit of time to come to grips with, as he put it ‘all this’.”  
“Thank you, Jarvis, will you tell him that… err, that I’ll give him all the time he needs.” Steve replied.  
“Of course Captain,” JARVIS responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you to everyone who has read, kudo'd, commented, bookmarked and subscribed! I love you all and every one of you motivates me to keep on writing! <3


	6. Drunk Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony takes a little break from Steve and ends up drunk again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So remember guys that Tony is going through a breakup so will be a little... weird. He would never have acted the way he does in front of anyone that wasn't Steve because they are soulmates, drunk or not! He will be acting a bit more himself soon though so worry not!  
> So I got a little carried away and this is turning out to be a lot longer than I had originally planned! There will be smut eventually but it's probably gonna be a fair few chapters away!

It turned out Tony needed a lot of time. After a week of hardly seeing each other, Tony staggered up from the workshop into the living room where Steve was reading. He was red-eyed from crying and very sleep deprived, to the extent that he was wobbling on his feet. Tony saw Steve and Steve looked up from his book, worry tainting his face.

“Steve.” Tony choked out before collapsing onto the floor, shaking as tears leaked out of his eyes. Steve was there in an instant, arms wrapping around Tony trying to calm him down. Steve ended up half carrying, half supporting Tony to the couch where they sat next to each other, Steve kept his arm around Tony’s shoulders.

“What’s happened?” Steve practically pleads.

“It’s Pepper… She, she called…” Tony stuttered out between sobs.

“What did she say?”

“She, she, wanted to come over to t, talk about everything.” Steve could smell the strong scent of whiskey on Tony’s breath.

“Alright, did she?”

“Y, yes, and she s, said she c, couldn’t d, do this any, anymore.” Tony sobbed leaning into Steve’s side his breath reeked of alcohol.

“Oh, Tony I’m so sorry,” Steve said, and he meant it, he hadn’t wanted to break them up, that just wasn’t who Steve was.

“S’not your fault. Been c, coming for a while now.” Tony sniffed. “She’s s, still gonna be CEO, b, but not my g, girlfriend anymore.” He howled, crying into Steve’s shoulder. Steve held him tighter. “She wants to or, organise a press conference to an, announce it.”

“Really? When for?” Steve asked slightly shocked at how quickly Pepper wanted to move on.

“Next week. Steve, what do I do?” Tony pleaded. Steve had never seen or ever thought he would see Tony like this, the man was normally so composed.

“Gee Tony, I’m not sure…” Steve mumbled.

“S, sorry Stebe.” Tony sniffed again. “Don’t mean to tell you this.” Tony rubbed his eyes and tried to sit up but Steve held him firmly in place.

“It’s okay Tony, we’re soulmates, that’s what I’m here for. If you can’t tell me, who can you tell? Plus we both know that physical contact makes us feel better.” Steve blushed as the words tumbled out of his mouth. Tony looked up at Steve and gave him his best attempt at a watery smile.

“The press will know about us soon you know,” Tony stated. Steve used his hand that wasn’t wrapped around Tony and grabbed Tony’s hand.

“I know, we’ll need to figure out what to tell them, but now is not the time.”

“Steve, I…” Tony started, leaning up.

“Tony, you’re drunk…” Steve started to protest but leaned down anyway.

“Kiss me,” Tony whispered, and Steve made up the rest of the distance, bringing his lips to meet Tony’s in a delicate brushing of lips. As hard as it was Steve pulled away.

“You need to go to bed.” Steve protested as Tony whined in response. “Coming on, I’ll help you again,” Tony grumbled but let Steve help him up and to bed. Tony glanced at Steve who smiled encouragingly. Tony pulled down his pants and got into his bed. “Alright, I’m gonna go and get you some stuff for when you wake up,” Steve said once Tony was firmly in bed.

“Steve, I… Thank you,” Tony mumbled looking away.

“Anytime, but maybe let’s not make, you getting so drunk I have to keep putting you to bed, a habit okay?” Steve chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

“Okay, if you wanna stay you can.” Tony blurted out before Steve had left. “And not in the chair, the bed is plenty big enough that we wouldn’t even touch.” He reasoned.

“Do _you_ want me to stay?”

“I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t,” Tony mumbled again.

“Alright, let me just go and get your stuff and I’ll be back.” Steve smiled leaving the room.

Steve ran down to the kitchen making a quick sandwich and wrapping it up in cling film, grabbing two bottles, one containing water and the other the orange glucose drink from last time. He then stopped off in his room to change into some track pants and a fresh t-shirt.

“Where are you going?” Clint asked, a smirk plastered across his face.

“Tony’s drunk again, I don’t want him to die!” Steve answered smoothly.

“Sleeping in the bed this time?” Clint asked, clearly already knowing the answer, Steve blushed.

“Only because he asked, Clint, nothing is going to happen.” Steve insisted.

“Sure, cause you two didn’t kiss earlier.”

“What?! How did you?” Steve blustered his cheeks burning.

“The vents are my friends.” Clint laughed. “Go on! Go see Tony.” Clint waved the still shocked Steve out of the room. Steve made his way back into the bedroom where Tony was still awake, but barely. Steve quickly grabbed a couple of Aspirin from the bathroom, placing them next to the sandwich and drinks.

Steve awkwardly shifted on his feet.

“Just get in.” Tony slurred. Steve took a deep breath and slid into the bed. He turned over to face Tony and tony rolled to face him. “Thank you.” He mumbled, looking at Steve through half-lidded eyes.

“Any time Tony.” Steve smiled.

“Steve, I, err, look, I’m not ready for anything serious just yet but I would like to get to know you,” Tony confessed. “You are my soulmate, after all, I think that why I was such a mess in front of you earlier, so anyway, how about coffee tomorrow?”

“Sure Tony, I’d like that. I want to get to know you too.”

The next morning Steve woke up with a warm mass against his back, he smiled to himself as he remembered that it was Tony. Slowly Steve rolled over so he was facing the smaller man. Tony looked peaceful in sleep, his dark hair all ruffled, stubble showing through his normally well-trimmed facial hair. Tony stirred and snuggled closer to Steve, throwing an arm over his chest. Steve was slightly startled but smiled, slowly lacing his fingers with Tony’s. It felt normal, it felt right. Tony woke up then, throwing himself off of Steve in a panic and landing on the floor with a thud.

“Fuck!” He swore.

“Err… are you alright?” Steve asked, slightly bewildered by what had just happened.

“Yeah, always.” Tony started, standing up, rubbing his butt. “Sorry about that, just wasn’t expecting to be all err… well, you know.”

“Cuddly?” Steve suggested.

“Yeah, yeah cuddly. JARVIS what time is it?”

“It is 7 am sir,” JARVIS answered immediately.

“7 am! Wait, how long was I asleep for?” Tony asked, grabbing the pills from the bedside table and downing the water.

“You were asleep for 9 hours sir,” JARVIS responded.

“9 hours…. Holy shit!” Tony looked away out towards the window. “No… err, disturbances?”

“None what so ever, sir. It would seem to have Captain Rogers in the room with you has an extremely positive effect on the quality of your sleep.”

“Fantastic,” Tony stated clapping his hands together, before grabbing the sandwich. “You’re moving in here Rogers!” Tony laughed. “If you want to that is?”

“Err sure?” Steve guessed.

“Too soon? Probably too soon, never mind, we’ll give it a little while first, got to get to know each other and all. We’re having coffee today, right? JARVIS when can I do that?” Tony rambled.

“You have a break in your schedule at 11 am sir.”

“Brilliant, 11 am. That alright with you?” Tony asked Steve through a mouthful of sandwich.

“Yeah sure, I don’t have any plans,” Steve answered quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment or inbox me with your ideas for the press conference, coffee with Steve and anything else you'd like to see happen! I need inspiration for the next couple of chapters!  
> Thank you to everyone who has read, commented, kudo'd, bookmarked and subscribed! I love you all <3


	7. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony have coffee!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I'm late!! Also, I'm sorry this chapter isn't as long as the others. I have a good excuse! I'm currently in the process of moving!! The big day is tomorrow and I wanted to get this out there before that happens!! I am also going away for a week! So I just wanted to assure you all that I am still writing this story, it'll just be delayed a little!! Thank you for all your love and support! <3
> 
> Anyway, this chapter did not go the way I planned but what are you gonna do!? Enjoy!

11 am. Steve was waiting for Tony in the kitchen, as JARVIS had requested he do. He was wearing a button-up plaid shirt and some jeans and could not stop fidgeting. He felt so god darn nervous! What if Tony cancelled? What if they didn’t get along, like when they first met on the helicarrier? Just then the Tony walked into the kitchen wearing skinny black jeans and a ripped ACDC t-shirt and Steve could not stop staring, sure Tony still had grease smeared across his forehead, and he had a definite oil stain on his jeans but boy was the man a sight for sore eyes.

“Sorry I didn’t really have time to change I was…” Tony started, looking up at Steve and stopping. “What’s wrong?”

“Huh? Nothing, nothing sorry.” Steve gulped, blushing slightly at getting caught staring.

“Want me to change?”

“No!” Steve answered a bit too quickly, “no you look…. Great.” He finished quietly.

Tony grinned, “Of course I look great!” He laughed. “You look like a grandpa, but a fucking hot one at that! I really need to get you some more, what’s the word I’m looking for? Fashionable? Decent? Modern? Anyway, you need new clothes. My stylist can hook you up. You just tell JARVIS your measurements and they’ll get you all the stuff you need.”

“What’s wrong with the way I dress?” Steve pouted, crossing his arms.

“Err hello! Earth to Steve!” Tony waved a hand in front on Steve’s face which he batted away playfully. “You. Look. Like. A. Grandpa!”

“Well, technically I am over 90!” Steve chuckled. Tony’s eyes widened slightly before a grin spread across his face.

“Yes, in fact, I bet you could even be a grandpa for real! Maybe even a great grandpa!” Tony retorted with a smug look on his face.

“I’m afraid that would be impossible Tony,” Steve mumbled quietly, a little embarrassed. 

“Impossible? You mean you never?” Tony started, flicking a switch on the coffee machine which spurred to life.

“Err no, it wasn’t the done thing back then. I mean people obviously did, but I never, especially because most of life I was a skinny, sickly kid which no dame looked twice at.” Steve admitted. “Then I was too busy fighting to really have time, not even with Peggy…”

“You know I think that the fact you never did the nasty with Aunt Peggy is most definitely a good thing!” Tony smiled.

“Aunt Peggy?” Steve questioned, his eyebrows raised high.

“Yeah, her and Howard were real close,” Tony said simply handing Steve a coffee.

“Did you spend a lot of time with her?” Steve asked, genuine curiousity taking over his voice and his face.

“Yep, spent more time with her than my actual parents, but that was probably a good thing!” Tony laughed “Anyway, I normally see her once a month, but recently she’s… err. You know what I don’t really wanna talk about your ex. Let’s talk about something else.”

Steve smiled sadly, obviously, Peggy meant a lot to Tony. “Sure, so what do you wanna talk about?”

“Hmm, good question.” Tony took a long drink of his coffee. “What was my dad like?”

“Your dad?” Steve was a little taken aback.

“Yep,” Tony confirmed.

“Well, I think Howard was a brilliant man, much like you. He was so smart, charismatic, charming but he wouldn’t have made a great father. I read that you two didn’t have a great relationship and I’m sorry about that Tony I truly am.” Tony, in truth, was slightly stunned at Steve’s answer and took more than a spilt second to think up a reply.

“Well… he definitely was not a great father! Dear old dad thought that you were perfection, his greatest creation, and I was just a pain in the arse.”

“Gosh, I’m sorry Tony.” Steve started but Tony held up a hand.

“I don’t do apologises! Anyway, I grew up on stories of Captain America and well, because of you I realised I was into guys a lot sooner than I realised I was into girls!” Tony smirked when Steve blushed. “And now look, you’re my soulmate. Obviously not Captain America, but Steve Rogers, he’s my soulmate. Oh my god, I said it without being drunk! My soulmate. I have a soulmate! Take that every magazine that ever wrote about me being broken and not worthy of a soulmate!” Tony was ranting.

“Tony?” Steve managed to interrupt, “your rambling.”

“Oh. Right. So on a completely different note. What do we do about the press next week? I’m going to have to go to this press conference and use a fuck load of makeup to cover up this blue mess.” Tony said, gesturing to his arm and hand. “I think if we give it a little longer before we come out to everyone. I mean, they know I’m bi, but you I’m pretty sure they have no clue, so us being soulmates is gonna be pretty hard for them to take in but it should all blow over. Is there anyone you want to tell about us before we go public? Because you’ve got a few weeks to do that.”

“I think I’d like to tell Peggy. And I think we need to tell Fury, although he probably already knows. How about you?”

“Nope, but if it’s alright with you I’d err, I’d like to come and see Aunt Peg with you.”

“Of course Tony.” Steve smiled softly.

“Thanks, now I’m afraid I have a meeting to go to and I’m gonna have to change or Pepper will probably skin me alive!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all!!! <3


	8. Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint starts to suspect something is up with Sheild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry for the delay guys! I was on holiday and moving house all at the same time! But I'm back and all moved in! We're still unpacking stuff so I'm not sure how often I'll be able to write but for now here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it <3

"So... how did it go?" Clint asked Steve as he walked into the kitchen finding the super soldier grinning happily at the breakfast bar.

"Quite well I think," Steve replied, catching himself grinning and looking down at his lap smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah? Any more smooching??" Clint winked as he rummaged through a cupboard.

"No," Steve insisted, "We just talked a bit. It was nice, I think we got on well."

"What did you talk about?" Clint pried shoving a handful of lucky charms into his mouth.

"Well about Tony's dad, and Peggy..."

"Wait." Clint interrupted, holding up his hand. "You spoke about Tony's dad and your ex?"

"Yeah? Turns out Tony grew up with Peggy and they got on really well. He's going to come with me to see her soon."

"Actually Captain, sorry for interrupting, Sir has a scheduled trip to see Ms Carter in two days time. Would you like me to add you to the schedule?" JARVIS asked.

"Oh... yeah sure JARVIS that would be really great thanks. That is if Tony doesn't mind." Steve smiled up at the corner of the room where Steve was sure there was a camera.

"Your welcome Captain, Sir doesn't mind at all."

"Well that's a little sooner than I thought, I guess I should think of what to tell her." Steve gulped.

"Hey I'm sure, she'll be happy for you." Clint patted him on the back reassuring him. "Even if she finds out your now dating her surrogate nephew!"

"Clint!" Steve whined.

"What?!" Clint grinned, shoving another handful of cereal into his mouth.

"How are you doing anyway?"

"Me? Oh, I'm fine." Clint laughed shakily.

"Barton?" Steve warned.

"Yes?" Clint blinked innocently.

"You can talk to me if you want?"

"Thanks Cap, but there isn't much to talk about. It still doesn't feel like he's gone you know? Like in my heart and soul, he's still here."

"That's real nice Clint."

"Yeah, but seriously, I do miss him, like real bad and all, but I did a bit of research and I don't think he died," Clint confessed.

"I'm sorry?" Steve asked.

"Well I read that, depending on how your soulmate dies, it's supposed to hurt like hell. Like, I would have felt my soul ripped in half. But I didn't. So..." Clint wavers off.

"Clint," Steve said gently, putting his hand on the archers shoulder. "Fury would have told you. It's against the law for him not to."

"Yeah, I know that." Clint shrugged off Steve's hand.

"Look if this is honestly what you think, why don't you call Natasha? You guys are pretty close right?" Steve asked.

"Yeah actually that's a really great idea. Thanks Cap!" Clint bounded out the room to call Natasha. Steve got up and walked to the living room, sitting down on the sofa he sighed before pulling out a StarkPad from the coffee table. "I guess I better work out what to tell Peggy." He thought to himself.

\-----

Clint bustled down the stairs with a backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Where are you off to?" Steve asked, putting down a book he'd asked JARVIS for.

"Well I called Nat, like you suggested and she said that there's definitely something shield is trying to hide and that I should head over to where she is and we're gonna work out what." Clint summarised, talking at the speed of light. Steve blinked a couple of times before registering what Clint had said.

"Right well good luck Clint." Steve stuck out his hand for Clint to shake. "Please keep me informed and stay in touch."

"Course I will buddy." Clint smiled shaking Steve's hand. "Catch you later!" Clint carried on towards the door, pausing before he left. "JARVIS can you let Tony know where I've gone and tell him thank you from me and that I'll see him soon."

"Of course Agent Barton."

"And thanks to you too JARVIS." Clint smiled before walking out the door.

 

Steve had just gotten himself into bed after spending the evening in the gym, he'd eaten enough food for five people, showered and read some more of his book, when there was a knock on his bedroom door. Steve knew straight away that it was Tony and that he was feeling nervous. A feeling Tony seemed to feel a lot but never really showed. Steve smiled to himself before opening the door. "Tony are you okay?" He asked as he pulled the door open to find Tony, in track pants and a baggy T-shirt.

"Yeah I'm okay. JARVIS told me Clint was gone and I thought that it would be a good idea to sleep in his bed cause I sleep really well around you and it would be better to sleep in here than in my bed. I understand if you don't want to though, why would you? You probably want your own space so I'm just gonna go to the workshop." Tony ranted. Steve quickly placed his hand on Tony's arm and the man instantly stilled and took a breath.

"Tony I think that's a great idea come on in." Steve smiled feeling Tony relax. Tony padded into the room and made his way over to Clint's bed.

"Thanks, Cap," Tony said quickly before getting under the covers and rolling to face away from Steve.

"You’re welcome Tony," Steve whispered as he got into his own bed.

 

"NO!" Steve heard, sitting bolt upright, his heart pounding. He felt terrified and he had no idea why until he did. Tony. Steve jumped out of bed and looked around. His eye adjusted quickly and he saw Tony sitting up in bed breathing hard. Steve automatically sped over to him, sat on the bed and pulled him to his chest. Tony squeezed his eyes shut as he took comfort in Steve's touch. Before wiggling away from Steve. "I'm sorry, really sorry. I err I gotta go." Tony mumbled, scrambling out of bed and practically running out of the room before Steve could even get a word in.

"JARVIS how long has Tony been having nightmares?" Steve sighed.

"Sir has been having regular nightmares since Afghanistan. They stop whenever he has slept in the same bed as yourself Captain." JARVIS responded instantly.

"Because in his soulmate?"

"I believe so Captain. Physical contact with you seems to help massively." JARVIS confirmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read, kudo'd, commented, subscribed and bookmarked! <3
> 
> Please do comment with any ideas or suggestions! I love to hear your thoughts!


	9. Up In The Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve on their way to visit Peggy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is a lot of Tony dialogue in this chapter. He just can't shut up!   
> Sorry, it's late! My days off have been all over the place and I'm still getting into the rhythm of my uni work. I don't know when next week I'll next post but I will try my best to make Tuesday!!

Steve didn’t see Tony again until they left to go and see Peggy. Tony was in a shiny black car waiting for Steve.

“Hey, Caparoo!” Tony grinned as Steve got in the car.

“I wish you would just call me Steve.” He sighed slightly but still smiled.

“But nicknames are so much fun, cupcake!” Tony grinned some more. “Anyway we’re going in the private jet again, are you going to be okay?”

“Me? Yeah sure, if you don’t mind sitting next to me?” Steve blushed.

“If it stops you from feeling all crummy then sure.” Tony shrugged, looking out the window.

“Oh, I heard from Clint yesterday by the way.” Steve started.

“Hmm,” Tony mumbled, seemingly uninterested.

“Yeah, he and Natasha are looking into Agent Coulson’s death.” Steve pressed on. “And somethings not quite right. I don’t want him to get his hopes up but maybe Coulson isn’t dead.”

“Hey, if Clint thinks he’s still alive, then he probably is.” Tony shrugged again.

“Yeah, well I hope so.” Steve smiled sadly.

“You know it wasn’t your fault right,” Tony said nudging Steve who was looking down at his hands.

“Yeah I know, I just can’t, no, don’t want to imagine how Clint feels. I mean, gosh Tony, I know we haven’t known each other for long, or very well, but I don’t wanna lose you.” Steve gushed, rubbing the back of his neck and looking away. Tony, on the other hand, was staring at Steve in shock, his eye’s bulging and for once he was lost for words. “Sorry Tony, I didn’t mean to blurt all that out to you,” Steve confessed glancing over towards Tony, who shook his head.

“You won’t, ya’ know. Lose me that is.” Tony uttered quietly. Steve smiled as Tony gazed out the window and he took the opportunity to really look at Tony. He really was gorgeous, his dark hair, all styled to perfection, his chocolate brown eyes, glinting with knowledge. Steve has always tried to suppress his feelings towards men, trying never to look twice as a handsome fella walked by, but now he’s accepted himself, and the fact that he had a man as his soulmate, Steve allowed himself to drink in the sight of Tony. 

Before he knew it they arrived at the jet. “Well, here we are,” Tony announced jumping out of the car. Steve followed, thanking the driver as he left. He looked up at the jet and gulped slightly, the uneasy feeling seeping into his stomach. Tony paused at the top of the stairs. “Come on Steve, I promise to look after you!” He laughed, as he stepped through the door. Steve chuckled as followed Tony up and into the jet. Tony was sat in a chair in the middle, he patted the seat next to him. “Come on Stevie boy, I don’t bite, well not unless you want me to.” Tony winked, coming back into his usual self.

“I’m up for anything.” Steve joked back smiling.

“HA! I love that you’re not all prim and proper all the time.”

“Only when I’m Captain America.”

“Well, then I guess it’s good that you’re just plain old Steve Rogers right now!” Tony grinned.

“Yep plain old Steve Rogers.” Just then the plane started to take off and Steve gripped the arm rests tight until Tony, with a smug smile, rolled his eyes and placed his hand on top of Steve’s. Steve sighed at the instant ease he felt as soon as Tony touched him. “Thanks.” He whispered as the plane climbed higher and higher into the air.

“Will you at least turn your hand over so I don’t look like such a lemon?” Tony joked, half serious. Slowly Steve turned his hand over and interlinked his fingers with Tony slimmer ones. Tony’s hands were calloused but still soft, he’d obviously taken care of his skin while at the same time worked hard. He was also surprisingly cool. “Your hand is really hot!” Tony commented.

“Sorry…” Steve tried disheartened, about to take his hand away but Tony gripped harder.

“I didn’t say it was a bad thing!” He grinned. “Annnyway! Wanna know the plan once we arrive?”

“Yeah, sure thing Tony.” Steve smiled, squeezing Tony’s hand gently in return.

“Alright, well first we’re going to book in at the hotel and freshen up and I thought maybe lunch? There’s this great little café down the road from Aunt Peg and you just have to try their sandwiches they’re awesome! And they're super discrete about everything. Then we’re gonna go see Aunt Peggy, That sound good? Cause I thought that depending on how everything goes we may not wanna eat after ya know, so yeah.” Tony finished quickly.

“Sounds good, I can’t wait to try out those sandwiches.” He grinned at Tony who blinked a couple of times, taken back by Steve’s stunning smile before grinning back briefly.  

“Good. So err what do you wanna tell Aunt Peggy?” Tony asked looking away from Steve. He was really nervous and he knew Steve could feel it too. “It’s just that, She’s from the same time as you and I don’t want her to disapprove cause she was like the best growing up and I know she was super accepting about me being, not so straight, but to have a guy as a soulmate, I don’t know, She always asks me when I’m gonna settle down with a nice girl. She was so sad when it turned out that Pepper wasn’t my soulmate. I dunno Steve, maybe I’m just over thinking things…” Tony trailed off.

“I think you are definitely over thinking things.” Steve chuckled, squeezing Tony’s hand gently. “I also think that when you’re nervous you can’t stop talking!”

“I just can’t stop talking full stop Steveo! It’s one of my many faults.”

“Anyway, I think it’s endearing. But back to Peggy. How about you go in first, explain that I’ve come to see her, I can come in and then we can tell her together?” Steve suggested.

“Alrighty-roo Stevie-pie! Sounds like a solid plan!” Tony laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has commented, kudo'd, bookmarked and subscribed! I love you all!! <3   
> Comments and Kudo's make me write faster!! Any thoughts about what should happen with Peggy? I've never written her before and I'm a bit nervous!


	10. Agent Carter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve see Peggy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is the first time I have ever written Peggy and I don't have much experience with her outside of the Captain America movies! So I just decided it's my story and I'm gonna wing it!   
> I hope you like it! And I'm actually on time! Woop! *fist pump*

Lunch was amazing, Steve had had five sandwiches which were delicious and Tony had had one. The staff were friendly and not awestruck with the fact that Tony Stark and Captain America were eating in their café. They’d sat them in a quiet corner far from prying eyes and ears and treated them like everyone else.

After lunch they found themselves outside of the care home that Peggy was in, the best money could buy, Tony assured Steve. He had visited them all personally before helping Sharron, Peggy’s niece, pick one. “Alright Steve, I’ll see how she is before I call for you okay?” Tony said before walking into the room. Peggy was sat in a chair by the window, she looked over to Tony when she heard the door open.

“Tony! What a wonderful surprise.” She beamed at him.

“Hey, Aunt Peg!” Tony smiled strolling over to wrap her up in a hug. “How are you doing today?”

“Me? Oh, I’m just fine thank you. How are you?” She responded holding Tony out at arm’s length to really look at him.

“I’m alright.” He smiled.

“More than alright I see, what’s this?” She asked gesturing to Tony’s soul-mark, as he sat down in the chair opposite her.

“Oh, this?” Tony smiled. “I found my soulmate Aunt Peg!” Tony grinned. Peggy’s face broke out into a shining grin as she heard the news.

“Oh Tony! I’m so happy for you! About time to young man!” She jokingly scolded. “So when do I get to meet them?” Good old Peggy, never assuming anything, Tony thought to himself before sighing.

“Here’s the thing Peg, Their here, outside…” Tony started.

“Well go and get them!” Peggy insisted.

“But there’s something we need to talk about first,” Tony added quickly, glancing at the door.

“Hmm…” Peggy hummed eyeing up Tony. “Antony Edward Stark, whatever it is, I’m sure that it won’t matter to me.” Tony smiled, his eyes welling up.

“I know it won’t Aunt Peg, but, okay right, he is a guy and I was worried about that but there’s something else.”

“Yes?” Peggy said delicately placing a hand on top of Tony’s.

“It’s, err, do you remember the news? The news about Captain America? Coming out of the ice?”

“Coming out of the ice?”

“Yes, yes Peggy they found him! Steve Rogers, they found him and he’s alive.”

“And still hasn’t visited me for that matter!” Peggy remembered making Tony chuckle.

“Well, he has, he’s here, do you want me to get him?”

“Steve? He’s here?” Peggy whispered, a hand coming up to cover her mouth.

“Yes,” Tony confirmed.

“Oh, okay, yes please.”

“Steve?” Tony called, knowing that Steve could hear him. The door opened slowly and Steve stepped through, seeing Tony first then his eyes landing on Peggy in the chair.

“Steve?” Peggy called with tears in her eyes.

“Hi, Peggy.” Steve smiled, “I’m sorry.” Steve knelt down next to the chair and put his head on the arm. “I’m so so sorry Peggy.”

“Steve.” Peggy smiled, tilting his head up to look at her. “I’ve missed you it’s been so long.”

“I’ve missed you too I couldn’t leave my best girl now could I?” He smiled, wiping a tear from his cheek. “I’ve heard you’ve had an amazing life.”

“Well, you could say that.” She laughed a watery laugh.

“Peggy…” Steve started.

“Steve, so before we catch up, I just need to say that,” She took a deep breath, glanced a Tony and winked. “You better look after that boy there. He is incredible, much more so than his father. He is also very sensitive, and if you hurt one hair on his beautiful head then you will have to answer to me. Do you understand?” Steve and Tony both sat their eyes wide, mouths open, completely shocked. Peggy burst out into a pearl of laughter. “You should see you faces! Priceless.”

“Aunt Peggy!” Tony whined, “Nothing should surprise me anymore, yet you still seem to manage to.”

“Well, I can’t very well have you mistreat young man.” She smirked.

“Peggy, how did you know?” Steve asked.

“That you are Tony’s soulmate? Well, I may be old but I’m not an idiot Steve.” Peggy rolled her eyes.

 “Peggy…” Steve started but she just held her hand up.

“Steve, clearly you were meant to go down with the plane that day.” She took a deep shuddering breath. “Otherwise things wouldn’t be the way they are now, I mean, can you imagine Howard's reaction?” Tony shuddered and Peggy looked at him sympathetically. Tony could never hide anything from his Aunt Peggy and she knew just how bad Tony and Howard's relationship was. “Well, I’m telling you it would not have been good. Now tell me how you two met?” She said suddenly changing tone and direction, looking like a smug grandmother. Tony smiled back at her and winked at Steve who was still looking stunned.

“Well Aunt Peg, you know that spaceship that attacked New York?” Tony started, she nodded. “Well, we were called in.”

“As part of Shield’s Avengers Initiative. Yes I know that much, I want the details boy!” Tony barked out a laugh and shook his head.

“Of course you do, well I met this blonde bombshell and he instantly hated me.”

“Wait, what! Tony that’s hardly fair!” Steve interrupted.

“Yes it is, you read the report Natasha wrote and all the news articles on me and thought I was the no good son of your good old buddy Howard,” Tony concluded. “Anyway, then we fought the aliens and I flew that nuke into the wormhole.” Tony carried on, suppressing another shudder.

“And we’ll get back to that later,” Peggy added a furious expression on her face. Steve could clearly see that Peggy truly cared for Tony. Tony gave Peggy a weak guilty smile before pressing on.

“Then we all shook hands to say goodbye and we got zapped. Then the good old Cap came back to mine and we’ve been getting to know each other ever since.” Tony finished looking proud of himself.

“Well, I feel like that is a very short and bias side of that story. Steve?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3  
> Comments are always really helpful!


	11. Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve move forward in their relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a really short chapter and I'm really sorry about that but I really struggled with inspiration!   
> I don't know if you guys noticed but I've said that there will only be one more chapter after this one! I may change that in time, I have a few idea about where it could go but not enough time or interest to carry on!   
> The next chapter will be up next week, it'll be extra long and smutty!   
> Enjoy!

 After an hour of chatting with Peggy, she began to drift in and out of consciousness.

“Peggy?” Steve asked gently. Her eyelids fluttered open and she looked at Tony.

“Howard! How are you? It’s been a while.” She smiled. Tony smiled back but was obviously hurt.

“I’m good thanks, Peg how are you?” He replied pain tingeing his voice.

“Oh very well thank you. And who is… Steve?” She gasped, her hand coming up to cover her mouth.

“Yes, Peggy.” He responded, a little uncertain about what to do.

“It’s been so long.” She sobbed.

“I’m sorry Peg.” Steve smiled sadly.

\-----

“That was difficult.” Steve swallowed as they left the building.

“Tell me about it. That was one of her good days, in fact, I think that was probably her best day. She normally only remains in the err… present for about 30 minutes tops, but that was way over an hour!” Tony tried to smile up at Steve who nodded solemnly.

“Thank you for letting me come with you, Tony.” Steve managed, taking a deep breath. Tony reached over, grabbed Steve’s hand and gave it a little squeeze.

“Your welcome.” He smiled and they walked back to the hotel hand in hand, no one taking any notice of who they were as they were both dressed down.

They slept in the same room at the hotel but in separate king-sized beds. “Only the best for my soulmate!” Tony had laughed at Steve’s shock to the size of the suit Tony had hired.

“Tony, isn’t this a bit much?” He questioned, wide eyes looking around the room.

“Nah, trust me, Steve, it’s not like I don’t have the money!” Steve frowned at that. “Who hey I donate most of SI’s earnings to numerous charities and I am the founder of many myself.” Tony defended, puffing up his chest.

“Sorry Tony, I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions.” Steve apologised shyly.

“It’s okay, you’re not the first to think that!” Tony waved him off.

A week went by and Tony walked into the kitchen. “Steve the press conference is coming up and I still don’t know what to tell them!” Steve blinked, looking up from his cereal.

“Err, about us or what?”

“You’re adorable in the mornings!” Tony laughed. “No about Pepper and I!”

“Oh, right I see. Err just tell them that for the good of the company you’ve both decided to break up or something along those lines?”

“Really Steve, I’d have hoped you’d be more help than that!” Tony moaned.

 

Luckily for Tony Pepper had prepared a speech for him and Tony had covered up his arm in very expensive concealer.  The press buzzed at the news that Tony and Pepper had broken up and afterwards all Tony wanted to do was curl up next to Steve and sleep.

He walked back into the house and straight into Steve who was waiting for him. Tony didn’t even look up and wrapped his arms around Steve breathing in his scent. “God that was hard!” Tony admitted as Steve wrapped his arms around the genius.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that,” Steve said squeezing Tony slightly.

“It’s okay it’s done now.”

“Is there anything I can do for you?” Steve asked.

“Actually, now that you mention it, could you move into my room?” Tony asked. Steve felt himself grinning.

“Are you sure?”

“One hundred percent,” Tony confirmed. “All I wanna do is go to bed with you by my side… is that something you want too?” He asked, vulnerable and quiet.

“I would like nothing more.” Steve smiled.

That night Tony slept better than he had in a long time and in the morning Steve woke up with Tony draped over his chest. Steve smiled and kissed the top of Tony’s sleep ruffled head.

“Morning,” Tony mumbled.

“Sorry! I didn’t know you were awake.” Steve blushed. Tony turned over so he was looking up at Steve.

“It’s okay.” Tony smiled, leaning up to kiss Steve quickly on the lips. “And I hope that is too?”

“Definitely.” Steve smiled.

“I don’t think I’m ready for anything else yet, but this feels right.”

“Yeah, yeah it does.” Steve and Tony laid together for a while before Tony’s need to pee won out. “I’m going to make pancakes, want some?” Steve asked as they both got up.

“Pancakes!” Tony grinned. “Yes please!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read, kudo'd, commented, bookmarked and subscribed! It means the absolute world and I love you guys! <3


	12. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally say I love you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it! I'm sorry it ended quicker than I intended but not only did I run out of free time I also ran out of inspiration for this fic, I just wasn't feeling it anymore. I may add more chapters in future so if you haven't subscribed then do! Also, I have a couple of one-shots Stony's I will try and add weekly for a little while until my uni work gets under control! So please subscribe to my user if you're interested! 
> 
> Just a warning this chapter contains smut (if not my best)!

The weeks past and Tony and Steve spent at least a little bit of time together every day, slowly getting to know each other better. There were a few arguments, which normally ended up with Tony storming off to his workshop but all in all, they were doing well together.

Tony was spread out on the couch with his feet across Steve’s lap tapping away on a StarkPad.

“You know Caparoo, I was thinking that the towers repairs will be finished soon and I’m gonna go ahead with the plan to give each of the Avengers a floor.” Tony said nonchalantly.

“I think that’s real good of you Tony.” Steve smiled looking up from his book.

“Yeah, I’m going to invite them all to live with us.”

“Us?” Steve asked as Tony’s eyes bulged.

“Err, yeah, us, you know, ‘cause you don’t really have anywhere else to go and I thought maybe you’d want to live with me, cause you know, we’re soulmates and all that. And now I feel like a massive douche because I never actually asked if you wanted to live with me and you probably don’t…” Steve burst out laughing which stopped Tony in his tracks. “And now you’re laughing at me.”

“No, well yes I am, but because you’re so adorable,” Steve said blushing slightly.

“I am not adorable!” Tony pouted. Steve pushed Tony’s feet off of his lap and poke Tony’s bottom lip.

“Yes, you are.” He grinned.

“Whatever Steven.” Tony glared, continuing with his pouting. Steve lent in a pecked Tony’s sticky out lip. Then realising what he did leaned back.

“Gosh, I’m sorry Tony I don’t know what came over me.” He apologised. Tony sat up quickly looking at Steve with an unreadable look on his face.

“It’s okay, you can try again if you like.” He smirked.

“Really?” Steve asked cautiously.

“Yes please.” Tony breathed. Steve gently cupped Tony’s jaw and brought their faces together. Their lips met slowly, intensely. Tony hummed happily and smiled into the kiss. They pulled apart again slowly. “I think I’ve moved on from Pepper. I’m ready if you are.” Tony whispered.

“Yes,” Steve whispered back bringing his lips to meet Tony’s again. “Tony, my soulmate.”

“Shall we take this to the bedroom?” Tony winked.

“Yes please!” Steve said following Tony up to the bedroom, being led by his hand. “So err…” Steve started… “You know that I’ve err, I’ve never…” Tony shut him up by shoving him down so he was sitting on the bed, he straddled Steve lap and crushed their lips together in a bruising kiss.

Tony let his hands wander over Steve's torso, taking in all the muscle definition and slowly going lower until he reached Steve’s belt buckle. Steve gasped, but when Tony looked he nodded. Tony swiftly undid his belt and moved onto undoing his own. Steve took that time to strip off his T-shirt and tugged at Tony’s.

“Err a few things….” Tony said suddenly. “About the arc reactor… It’s not pretty.” He warned.

“I don’t care, please?” Steve begged, tugging at the T-shirt some more. Tony allowed Steve to take off his T-shirt and watched carefully as Steve took in the sight of Tony topless.

“God Tony…” Steve gasped. “You’re beautiful.” Tony was all lean muscle and yeah while the arc reactor had a bunch of scar tissue snaking their way around it the glow it admitted was truly beautiful. Tony threw himself at Steve and wriggled out of his pants. Steve did the same and the two men were pressed up against each other in nothing but their boxers.

“Too much clothing.” Tony huffed as he ground down onto Steve hard cock. Steve moaned out as Tony pressed harder.

“Okay!” He gasped as he reached for his waistband, shoving them down and freeing his dick. Tony moaned at the sight of Steve rock hard member and slowly kissed his way down his torso until he was in line with it. Tony glanced up at Steve who was watching him curiously. And sucked Steve into his mouth. Steve cried out and gripped the bed sheets hearing a tear. Tony chuckled with made Steve cry out again. Tony spent a lot of time work Steve’s cock in his mouth until his own need to be touched became too much.

“Steve, please I need…” Tony gasped out pulling off of Steve’s dick.

“Sure Tony anything you need,” Steve reassured flipping them over and tearing off Tony’s boxers. Steve took a deep breath and quickly put Tony’s dick into his mouth sucking gently just as Tony had done.

“Oh, gods Steve! That feels amazing!” Tony moaned. Steve bobbed up and down and swirled his tongue around Tony’s head tasting pre-cum. “Steve, Steve stop!” Tony shouted out, Steve immediately stopped and Tony let out a shaky breath. “Sorry I was about to cum!” He smiled apologetically.

“Oh!”

“So do you wanna bottom or top? Cause quite frankly I don’t mind either way.”

“Err?” Steve questioned.

“So… do you wanna be in me or do you want me in you?” Tony stated bluntly grinning at Steve shocked face.

“Oh err I don’t know…” Steve replied, his ears and cheeks red.

“Alright well, I would love that inside of me so how about I’ll bottom this time and next time you can.” Tony winked as he rolled over and grabbed a small bottle from a draw. “Lube!” He stated. “A fantastic modern invention.” Tony squeeze a glob out onto his fingers and slowly lowered his hand down towards his entrance. Steve could not take his eyes off of Tony as he started to finger himself, stretching, making himself ready. After a short while, Tony stopped. “Alright big guy, get that.” He pointed at Steve’s dick. “In me now!” Steve shook himself out of his daze and lined himself up with Tony.

“Ready?” He asked, feeling slightly nervous.

“And waiting!” Tony smiled. Steve bent down and pulled Tony into a slow passionate kiss as he slowly entered Tony. Tony gasped around Steve's mouth as the super soldier pushed in deeper and deeper until at last he was fully seated. “Oh god, Steve!” Tony cried out.

“Tony, I love you!”

“I, eugh! Fuck it I love you too!” Tony conceded. “Move please move!” He begged and Steve began a slow and steady pace, pulling himself out and slowly pushing back in, hitting Tony’s prostate each time.

“God Tony! It feels so good!” Steve moaned.

“So good Steve so good!” Tony mumbled. “Faster please faster!” Steve picked up the pace.

“Tony I’m gonna, I’m gonna cum.”

“Cum for me Steve cum in me!” At that, Steve came hard which in turn pushed Tony over the edge. They rode out their orgasms together and slowly came to a stop. Steve pulled out of Tony and pulled the smaller man onto his chest holding him tight.

“I meant it you know. I do love you.” Steve confessed, kissing the top of Tony’s head.

“I love you too Steve.” Tony yawned and snuggled in closer onto Steve’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to you all! I love you guys! <3


End file.
